Momentarily Lost
by StaySaneInTransylvania
Summary: Magenta feels that Riff never has time for her anymore, but he soon makes up for that.


A/N: I've been planning to do this for ages, finally got around to it, but it's not as good as I expected, lol.

* * *

><p>"Columbia?" Columbia looked up lazily from her earthling magazine,<p>

"Yeah?" the pitch of her voice irritated me. I don't mind her though; she is the nicest groupie Frank has brought home in a while.

"Have you seen Riff Raff by any chance?" I haven't seen my brother all day. He woke up early and went straight to work. And it's 2 o'clock; he hasn't been down from the lab to get his lunch.

"Nope. Checked the lab?" replied Columbia mindlessly.

"Um, no." I mumbled while walking off. I didn't like to check the lab because I tried to avoid Frank as much as possible so he didn't give me random and unnecessary jobs. I wandered the empty corridors of the castle and came to the kitchen, just in case Riff was there getting his lunch. Nope. Looks like there was only one more option, the lab. I stepped into the lift and hit the up button. For an old lift, it was pretty quite actually. It came to a stop and I opened the door to find that there was no Frank and Riff was next to Rocky's creation tank, hard at work, and hadn't noticed me come up. I tiptoed up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He jumped, dropped the knife he was holding in surprise, turned around and met my gaze. "Hello." I whispered innocently,

"Magenta, you scared the shit out of me." All I could do is laugh,

"I know." Riff's beautiful crystal blue eyes looked tired, Frank works him far too hard. Then takes the credit for it. I wish we had of never come to this dreadful planet in the first place.

"I have to work…" My heart sunk, it seemed he never had time for me anymore. "But, meet me in the dining room at six o'clock sharp and I'll make it up to you." Riff kissed my nose and turned back around.

"Can't wait."

Time ticks by agonizingly slowly. Every second seemed like a minute and every minute seemed like an hour. I had no idea how he was going to make it up to me, but I had a feeling it was going to be good. I decided to go up to the study and read a book to pass the time. I'd never been much of a reader, not that I was incapable or anything, it's just I didn't really take any interest in books. Riff had so many books, but most of them were about science-y stuff. Why did he have to be so intelligent? _"I have the brains, but you obviously got the beauty, sister…"_ Riff's words echoed through my head, they brought a smile to my face. One book finally took my fancy, and I sat down and began to read.

"Magenta? Magenta…" I woke up to shaking and a soft voice, "Reading really isn't your thing is it, love?" Riff Raff plucked the book down and set it down on the table,

"No… It's not." I laughed and looked at my brother, for the first time in a while, he was smiling. A rare thing since we moved in here.

"C'mon. Up." Riff grabbed my hands and pulled me up,

"So, what do we have plans for?" I asked as we wandered down the stairs,

"That… Is for me to know, and you to find out. Now close your eyes."

"You'd better not lock me in some room, or let me bang into things…"

"Um… Maybe." We came to a stop and I heard a door open. Riff guided me into a room, which smelled like he had been cooking, "Open." I opened my eyes as fast as I could,

"Riff!" I gasped, looking at all the food on the table, candles, tablecloth, cutlery set out the _right_ way… "You didn't have -"

"Yes I did. I needed to make up for me hardly ever having time for you. I hope this does it."

"Of course it does! It's beautiful!" I hugged him tightly and walked over to the table. He pulled out my seat for me and I sat down, "What a gentleman…"

"I'm very gentle, am I not?" He smiled,

"Yes, Riff Raff." I laughed and looked into his eyes again, this time, they didn't look as tired and hard-worked, they were filled with happiness… They looked much brighter than they usually did. "What are we eating?"

"We are eating chicken, potato, pumpkin and peas with gravy."

"Are you trying to fatten me up for Christmas?"

"Of course not. Be right back." Riff went into the kitchen and came back with an expensive bottle of wine.

"Our finest wine this evening?" Inquired Riff Raff, putting on more of a British accent, clearly mimicking Frank.

"Certainly." I copied him, he poured a little wine into my glass and I swirled it around, like I'd seen on Earthling cooking shows. "Looks perfect… Much like the cook."

"_That_," I said while dabbing my mouth with a napkin, "was delicious. Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Riff jokingly scoffed. He walked over to me, dug around in the pocket of his butler's jacket, and got down on one knee. I gasped in surprise, "Magenta…" he started. I tried my hardest not to scream in excitement; I must have been bouncing around in my chair. "I have known you, for literally, all of my life. I love you. I always have. I love you more than anyone else could. So…" he asked, opening the small black box, "will you do me, the most wonderful honour, of being my beautiful wife?" I was speechless. Motionless. Riff Raff looked at me in anticipation,

"Of course I will, silly!" I leapt up out of my chair and kissed him more passionately than ever before. When we both needed oxygen the kiss broke, "I love you…" I managed to get out with tears of happiness in my eyes,

"I love you more than you could ever comprehend."

"I love… Dammit, why do you have to be so good with words?" I rested my head on his shoulder and he stroked my wild hair,

"Because -" I cut him off,

"You have the brains, I know."

"And you have the breathtaking beauty, my most beautiful sister."

We are perfect.


End file.
